Vampire Tales
Transcript * Tyler (V.O.): Vampire Tales At Tyler's House Tyler was Telling Scarry Stories about Vampires Tsukyomi was the Guest of Honor * Tyler Klause: Time for a Scarry Story Guys It's Called Tale of the Vampire * Maddie Klause: Hit the Lights Benjamin! * Benjamin Turn's the Lights in Tyler's House Off * Tsukyomi: It Starts in A Castle Just Like in Translyvania In A Place Just Like This! * Tsukyomi (V.O.): A Vampire Named Dracula Was About to Take a Lady into His Stage Coach to the Castle * Dracula (In the Story): Good Evening * Woman (In the Story): He is Like Nothing i Had Ever Met * Tsukyomi (V.O.): And Then when the Vampire was About to Take the Woman into his Coach the Vampire Bit the woman in the neck with his fangs by sucking her blood * Drooper: CAN I GO TO THE BATHROOM PLEASE?!?! * Benjamin Cooper: Maybe after the Story Fleegle go a head Tsukyomi * Tsukyomi (V.O.): When the Vampire Drank The Woman's Blood he would take her to the castle to claim her as her bride * Drooper: Thank You! * Tsukyomi (V.O.): When the Vampire Returned to the Castle he put the woman in her coffin and before the monsters knew it she became a vampire herself! * Dracula (In the Story) Laughs Evily as the Story Ends and Returns to Tyler House * Tsukyomi: So when day turns to night the first thing you'll see dropping out of the night sky will be the vampire red and black coffin, and the first thing you'll see coming out of the coffin will be the mist of the cloud and the very scary thing you see coming at you out of the fog will be the legendary vampire..... * Tsukyomi turns her cape black and gets her vampire teeth out * Tsukyomi (Vampiric Accent): COUNT DRACULA! BLA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAAAA! * The Team was Scared * Adagio: A Spooky told story Tsukyomi * Drooper: OW!!!! I HAVE DIARRHEA!!!! * Benjamin Cooper: The Bathroom's Right Over There * Drooper: MY BUTT HURTS!!!!!!!! * Maddie Klause: Drooper You Ok? * Drooper's Butt bleeds * Kaori Oda: And They'res Drops of Blood on my Neck * Kaori Has Red Bite marks on her neck * Drooper: TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!!!!!!!!!! * Adagio: Ok Drooper I'll Carry You * Adagio Carries Drooper to the Hospital * Tyler Klause: Ok Kaori You'll Sleep Here on the Couch Meanwhile at the Hospital the Doctor Checks on Drooper's Butt * Drooper: DOCTOR WHY'S MY BUTT BLEEDING?!?! * Doctor Scans Drooper's Butt * Doctor: Sounds Like You've Been Bitten by a Bat * Drooper: NO!!!! PLEASE TELL ME IT WAS A DREAM!!!!!!!!!!! * Doctor: It Wasn't A Dream It Was Real Drooper Really Really Real * Adagio: He's Telling the Truth Drooper * Drooper goes crazy and throws the Doctor out of the room * Adagio: Wow I Better get the Others * Adagio Teleports to Tyler's House * Drooper turns into Vampire Lion * Freddy Fazbear: Drooper * Drooper: Yes Freddy Fazbear My Master? * Freddy Fazbear: Meet my creation, Vampire Bat Bugster * Vampire Bat Bugster: Im Here to Serve Freddy Fazbear Meanwhile at Tyler's House * Adagio: DROOPER HAD TURN INTO THE VAMPIRE LION!!!!!! * Tyler Klause: Adagio Calm Down What Happened? * Adagio: They're was a Vampire bat at the hospital and i saw it. * All: Yeah * Claudette: At least kaori is ok * Tyler Checks Kaori and Gets red eyes and fangs and almost bites tyler * Vampire Bat Bugster: Wanna See Drooper? * Kaori Oda (Vampire): It Is a Chill Night But there is shelter here at you're beloved house tyler. * Tyler Klause: Ok She's Like really freaking me out now * Drooper: I'm Here. * Austin Williams: LEAVE THEM ALONE! * Tyler Klause: You Want Somebody to Bite on Try Us. * Austin Williams: IT'S MORPHIN TIME! * The Team Activates there Morphers and Gets Out there Keys * All: ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER! * They Morph Into there Suits * Red Train Force Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF AN SWORD TRAIN, POWER RANGER RED! * Blue Train Force Ranger: WITH THE GENIUS OF AN ROD TRAIN, POWER RANGER BLUE! * Yellow Train Force Ranger: WITH THE SLICE OF AN AXE TRAIN, POWER RANGER YELLOW! * Purple Train Force Ranger: WITH THE BLAST OF AN BULLET TRAIN, POWER RANGER PURPLE! * Gold Train Force Ranger: (Heavinly): WITH THE WINGS OF AN WINGED TRAIN, POWER RANGER GOLD! * Navy Train Force Ranger: (Singing) WITH THE SPEED OF AN NAVY TRAIN, POWER RANGER NAVY! * All: * Red Train Force Ranger: Power Rangers... * All: TRAIN FORCE! * Vampire Bat Bugster: Well You Rangers Think You Can beat Me you must be dreaming * Navy Train Force Ranger: We're Ready for Anything you throw at us * Blue Train Force Ranger: Yeah, You Don't Scare Us * Gold Train Force Ranger: You can't escape reality! * Vampire Bat Bugster: We shall see, Attack Them my Children! * Drooper and Kaori Grow Vampire Fangs and Began to Attack the Rangers. * Kaori Oda: I Want to Bite You're Suit My Lovely Tyler! * Kaori Bites Through Tyler's Suit * Navy Train Force Ranger: Hey Easy Kaori, Easy! * Drooper: NOW I'll DEAL WITH YOU! * Drooper Bites there Suits Too * Adagio: Please Stop Drooper You're Hurting us! * They noticed the Unknown Ranger turns Drooper and Kaori back to normal * Unknown Ranger: I'm the Unknown Ranger son of Magra * Adagio: What the-- Who are you? * Tyler Klause: He's the Unknown Ranger son of Magra * Unknown Ranger: DARK DRAGON BLAST! * Unknown Ranger kills Vampire Bat Bugster